


can I try something?

by charliecha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hair Pulling, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Size Difference, So is San, and something More, is this smut?, it's supposed to be soft, kind of, that's it i guess, they kiss, yunho is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliecha/pseuds/charliecha
Summary: yunho had no idea of what had gotten into him, he always thought their size difference was cute, and he often teased the other for it, but this was different; something about this ignited a spark inside him.____yunho gets curious about something, and san gladly helps him with it
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	can I try something?

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of my first time publishing something of my own  
> and it's literally my first time ever writing something like smut so please be gentle 
> 
> I had a dream and started to write it down  
> it was supposed to be soft but then I couldn't stop writing and this came out soooo
> 
> keep in mind that english is not my first language!  
> my friend told me to post this and, why not, here I am

san's waist felt so small in yunho's arms, as he was hugging the boy from the side during their interview, san leaning against his shoulder; it looked like he could hold him with only one hand.

he wasn't paying too much attention to the interviewer anymore, just laughing when he heard the members next to him chuckle and keeping a smile firm on his lips, too distracted by the boy next to him.  
he wondered how much of san's waist he could wrap with just one arm, his body automatically following the instructions and moving to wrap around the younger, holding him properly, and earning himself a surprised look from the other, followed by a warm smile as he leaned closer, getting more comfortable.

and after that, there was no turning back for poor yunho, because san kept resting his hand over his own from time to time, seeking for support when he bended forward to laugh or simply for a place to rest it, leaving reassuring strokes over yunho's fingers, the act making him look even smaller than he already was - even the other members couldn't stop teasing him about it after the shooting was over.  
but when they all got back to their rooms, there was one boy in particular that couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about it.

yunho was currently laying on his bed, waiting for san to get out of the shower, trying to keep his thoughts at bay.

when the younger finally gets out of the bathroom, already changed in his pajamas and with his hair still slightly dump, he notices how his roommate can't keep himself still on the bed, fidgeting with his hands on his lap, his mind clearly miles away.

"hey, yunho," he says, trying to catch his attention, "is something wrong?"

yunho turns his head around, startled, as he hears his name being called, and finds san standing still in the doorway.

"ah.. it's nothing, don't worry about it" he smiles, trying to recompose himself and hide whatever is going through his head.  
but san notices something in his eyes as he lowers his gaze, and he walks closer towards him, sitting at the edge of his own bed.

"come on, you know you can talk to me about everything, just get it off of your chest"

he looks back at yunho with a reassuring smile, letting him know he's safe to let some of his thoughts go, and the latter takes a shaky breath.

"well, actually.. something's been bugging me since the interview today"

san nods his head, signaling the other to keep talking - recalling how he noticed, as they were answering random questions about their career and future plans, the older's distant eyes and the way he kept looking like he was somewhere else away from that place.

"could I.. try something?"

yunho's eyes are still fixed on his hands, now tapping nervously on his leg, trying to find the right words not to risk scaring the boy away.  
san doesn't hesitate to give him an answer, willing to do whatever he could to make the older feel a little less worried.

"sure, what is it?"

there's a short pause, yunho takes a deep breath and talks again, so fast that if san hadn't been listening attentively he would have probably needed him to repeat his words.

"can you sit on my lap?"

san cocks his head to the side, giving him a confused look, but it's not like yunho can see it, eyes still glued to his fingers.

"what? it's not like i've never-"

"no, i meant," yunho cuts his words, "can you.. can you sit here? on my lap?" he says, hands patting his tighs to make the younger understand clearly.  
it takes san a moment to process the request, eyes now locked on the other's hands and thighs.

"oh"

and just before yunho can pull back, thinking of a way to make it look like it was all a joke, afraid that the other might look at him weirdly from now on, the younger speaks again.

"okay"

with a single word he gets up from his bed and starts to slowly walk towards the older's, while yunho looks at him in disbelief, with wide eyes - like he wasn't the one that asked him to do such a thing in the first place.

the younger hesitantly lays a hand on the taller's shoulder, and before yunho can even realize what's happening, san swings one leg over his body with one smooth movement, straddling his thighs with his knees on either side of them, hands holding tight on both his shoulders for support.

yunho blinks a few times, releasing a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, meeting san's curious eyes looking down at him - and with all honesty, san is quietly enjoying the view, as he doesn't get to look down on the other boy very often.

"can i.." yunho trails off, but his intentions are more than clear.

the younger simply hums in response, giving him permission, and yunho starts moving his hands, finally resting them on the smaller's waist and drawing little circles on the fabric of the shirt with his thumbs, releasing a tiny gasp at the sensation he was longing for since early that evening.

san managed to look even smller now, held between yunho's big hands, and the latter feels his head become a bit hazy at the sight.

they both relax, staring into each other's eyes for a bit, a shade of pink making its way across their cheeks at the closeness, loving how their bodies felt like they were made to fit perfectly like this, like two puzzle pieces finally falling into place.  
but yunho spots a spark of curiosity in the other's eyes as his tongue darts out to lick his lips, feeling his throat suddenly dry.

"what is it?" he asks him in a whisper, only for san to hear.

"can i try something now?"

yunho nods his head slightly, never breaking eye contact - and that's all it takes.  
their lips crush together, and yunho finds himself caught in a melting kiss, slow and steady, only for them to get a taste of the other, but it soon becomes messy, both of them eager to feel more.

it's true that, in the past, they exchanged a couple of pecks during those drunken nights at the dorm; but this, this is way different - this is something neither of them knew how much they both craved until now.

san's hands move naturally behind the taller's neck, intertwining with his soft locks and tugging at them lightly, head fuzzy and not completely aware of his own actions - yunho liking it a little too much.  
the older tightened his hold on the other's waist in response, resulting in a soft moan from san that gets trapped in the kiss.

the heat builds up, and san starts to absentmindedly roll his hips against the other's, making both of them moan at the friction, almost out of breath and cheeks burning red, yunho's hands slowly making their way around the smaller body.  
a sudden sharp thrust from the younger results in yunho moaning in san's mouth, parting his lips, and the latter takes it as an opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the feeling of the other's against his own.

san gives another tentative tug at yunho's hair in his hand, this time definitely on purpose, wanting to hear those sweet sounds again, and when he gets what he wants he smiles into the kiss.

their lips part for a moment, only to reconnect again after a few seconds, both of them gasping for air between kisses, heat curling up in their abdomen.  
another unexpected thrust from san, and yunho is moaning again, a little louder than before, visibly aroused by the stimulation of san's crotch against his hard on conbined with the stinging pain on his scalp.

"you make the prettiest sounds" says san, only to receive another one as he pulls at his hair one more time, smiling at the result.

"i had no idea you were into hair pulling"

the grin growing on san's lips has yunho groaning at the obvious tease from the younger.

"don't act like you're not enjoying it as well, asshole"

**Author's Note:**

> and this is it!  
> I know the end is probably a little disappointing but I don't know how to write smut, so trust me it's better this way!
> 
> thank u to anyone that is reading <3


End file.
